La tía Megumi
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Es navidad y la residencia Tendo se vuelve un cáos por la llegada de la tía Megumi. La tía odia a Soun y adora a Akane lo que la llevara a tener una relación complicada con el mal educado prometido de su dulce sobrina. Akane para pasar las fiestas en paz comienza un plan que le ayudara además a mejorar su relación con Ranma. ¿Serán unas felices navidades?


Era un día normal en la residencia Tendo, los mayores jugaban al sogi, Nabiki contaba sus ganancias, Kasumi y Nodoka cocinaban, Ranma y Akane peleaban… una mañana normal, salvo por un pequeño detalle…

\- Familia es Navidad – grito Happosai – Akane – chan te tengo preparado un regalito especial – sacó de su saco un conjunto de ropa interior rosa diminuto – póntelo para miiiiii –

El viejo verde saltó sobre la chica pero antes de que ella reaccionara un potente puñetazo sacó al viejo volando a través del techo – ¡aléjese de ella viejo pervertido –

\- ¡RANMA ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAS – y el viejito desapareció en el firmamento.

\- Je, con un poco de suerte no aparece hasta el año que viene – dijo Ranma

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, yo podía sola –

Ranma frunció el ceño – serás desagradecida, la próxima vez dejare que se te tire encima, mocosa malcriada –

Akane dio un golpe en la mesa - ¿a quien llamas malcriada? Anormal –

\- Pues a quien mas, a ti, mujer de pecho plano, ¡fea!-

La familia miraba la pelea con cansancio, tras la boda fallida esos dos no se llevaban mejor, es mas peleaban a cada momento, por celos principalmente, pero peleaban. Soun justo en el momento que Akane alzaba la mesa para rompérsela en la cabeza a su insensible prometido recordó la postal que llegó en la mañana.

-OH es verdad, ¡familia! Tengo algo que comentaros – Akane frenó en seco al escuchar el entusiasmo de su padre – Akane, ¿te importaría colocar la mesa? Tengo una noticia. –

\- ¿Qué pasa papa? Somos ricos y no nos has dicho nada ¿o que? – Nabiki tan avara como siempre – si es así debes sumar un regalo mas para navidad lo que hace un total de 6 regalos para mí, más el aguinaldo… -

A Soun le callo una gota por la frente, Nabiki nunca cambiaría – nada de eso hija, ojala pero no, no es eso – sacó de su traje una postal – La tía Megumi pasará las Navidades con nosotros –

Nabiki miró horrorizada y Kasumi se encogió en su sitio, la única feliz era Akane – papa… porque nos haces eso… - dijo Nabiki.

Ranma miraba extrañado la reacción de la mediana Tendo, nunca la había visto asustada, y menos por otra mujer - ¿quién es la tía Megumi? –

Akane le miró contenta, con un brillo en sus ojos – es la hermana de mi mamá –

\- La tía favorita de Akane-chan – dijo amable Kasumi – cosa que no comprendo, es una mujer…peculiar… - todos miraban asombrados a Kasumi pues esa dulce muchacha nunca hablaba mal de nadie, eso escamó a Ranma.

\- Vaya, ¡y que tiene de malo? –

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?¿que qué tiene de malo? – gritó Nabiki exasperada – esa señora es un monstruo, pobre tío Takeru la aguanto hasta que no pudo mas y se fue a la tumba, esa señora es una bruja, todo el día Nabi- chan eso no es femenino, Nabi-chan los negocios son cosa de hombres, Nabi-chan esto está muy corto, Nabi-chan Nabi-chan, Nabi-chan… ¡me harta! – gritó fuera de sus cabales.

Akane sonrió por lo bajo, la tía Megumi era peculiar si, pero con ella siempre había sido buena, siempre la mimaba y la consentía y que hablar de protegerla, no había mujer mas protectora con ella que la tía Megumi – pues yo me alegro que venga, la echo en falta –

Soun suspiró – no tenemos una buena relación pero, es la hermana de mi difunta esposa y está muy sola así que me escribió para decirnos que vendría en navidad. –

Nodoka que se había mantenido al margen por fin hablo - ¿no le caía bien? –

Soun negó con la cabeza – cuando era joven, Megumi era muy protectora con mi Naoko, no quería que ningún hombre se acercara a ella, para bien o para mal, recuerdo que un día me dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hermana, que era un pobretón con quien solo tendría desgracias, pero eso no me asustó, seguí luchando por el corazón de mi Naoko y lo conseguí, ella nunca estuvo conforme, aunque la comprendo... –

Nodoka se llevó una mano a la mejilla – vaya, que mal, bueno quizás sea tiempo que se arreglen las cosas – Soun negó.

-Cuando mi mujer murió, me echo toda la culpa, me dijo que no la había cuidado, que si estaba muerta era por mi culpa – en los ojos de Soun se reflejaba dolor.

Genma se acercó a el y dándole una palmada en la espalda le dijo – vamos vamos viejo amigo, no fue su culpa –

-Es cierto Soun, Naoko enfermó nadie tiene la culpa –

Las Tendo y Ranma asintieron – no le hagas caso papa, ya sabes como es – intentó animarle Kasumi – bueno pensemos cosas bonitas, es navidad ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una gran cena? –

-Me parece una gran idea Kasumi hija – Nodoka se levantó – Hijo, Akane-chan, podéis invitar a vuestros amigos –

Ranma tragó seco invitar a sus amigos quería decir llamar a sus prometidas para pasar juntos la navidad, lo que haría que se lanzaran a el, que haría que Akane se pusiera celosa, lo cual lo llevaría a abrir su boca finalizando en una paliza cortesía de su dulce prometida. No, definitivamente no era buena idea.

\- Buena idea tía – dijo Akane – pero Sayuri esta en Kioto con sus abuelos y Yuka se fue de viaje a Paris con sus padres además de que Ryoga no se donde estará – dijo inocente Akane provocando la furia de Ranma.

\- ¿Y por que no vas a buscarle? Seguro que el muy idiota no anda lejos –

-deja ya de fastidiar Ranma, ¿Qué te importa que llame a Ryoga? De verdad tus celos me superan –

Ranma se puso del color de su camisa - ¿celos? De ti, ya hay que estar ciego estúpida marimacho –

\- Pues no entiendo porque te molesta-

-Porque ese imbécil se aprovecha de ti ¿no lo ves boba? –

\- Lo único que veo es que estas celoso –

\- Si claro, más quisieras niña fea –

\- Imbécil –

\- Histérica-

-Bruto-

-Gorda-

-Basta ya, ¿Quién eres tu? Muchacho mal educado – grito una potente voz desde el jardín -¿Qué haces en la casa de mi sobrina insultándola? –

-Tía Megumi – Akane olvido su enfado y se lanzó a los brazos de su tía – que bien que estés aquí –

Ranma observó a la mujer, se parecía mucho a Akane, tenía unos grandes ojos marrones, el pelo azulado como su prometida, unas pequeñas arrugas en la cara pero casi imperceptibles, llevaba un impecable vestido negro de cuello alto que llegaba hasta los pies, de verdad que se parecía a Akane - ¿usted es Megumi?-

-¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Y que haces en la casa de mi sobrina? –

Ranma se quedó congelado en el sitio de verdad que eran parecidas, ponía la misma cara de enfado que Akane cuando la sacaba de quicio – yo.. Yo soy… -

\- Megumi querida, bienvenida – salió Tendo de la casa – te esperábamos –

Megumi le miró fríamente y haciendo una reverencia volvió a abrazar a su sobrina – Soun ¿que haces parado como un pasmarote mientras un muchacho malcriado insulta a tu propia hija? ¿Y quien es el que trata con tanta familiaridad a Akane? –

Soun se quedó congelado esa mujer le daba pavor – Ranma… es…-

-Ranma es mi prometido tía Megumi – la mujer la miró como quien ve un fantasma, luego miró a Soun, de nuevo a Akane y finalmente a Ranma - ¿tu… prometido? – Akane asintió - ¿pero como? –

-Pasa y te contaremos con mas calma- dijo Akane.

Una vez dentro todos en la mesa Akane se dispuso a hablar ante la atenta mirada de todos – tía Megumi, este es Ranma, mi… prometido – todos miraban a la joven que estaba roja como un tomate al igual que Ranma – el tío Genma es amigo de papá desde la juventud y un día vino de visita y bueno pues, trajo a Ranma consigo – roja como un tomate Akane agarró la mano de Ranma que estaba encima de la mesa y cruzó sus dedos con los de el haciendo al chico pegar un bote y ponerse aún mas rojo – bueno, pues el caso es que se apunto a mi instituto íbamos a la misma clase y bueno nos gustamos desde el principio, aunque nos costo que la cosa se pusiera seria ¿verdad amor? – Ranma asintió roboticamente ante la incrédula mirada de todos.

\- Entonces… ¿te vas a casar Akane-chan? – dijo Megumi.

Akane asintió y apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Ranma – no ahora claro, queremos ir a la universidad pero bueno, Ranma me lo pidió y yo no dude en decir que si –

El chico estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad, esa mujer, la chica de sus sueños estaba recargada en su brazo, diciendo que si el se lo pidiera ella aceptaría, y le había llamado amor, ¿podía ser mas feliz? No sabía que tramaba su marimacho pero el no era idiota, llevaba desde Jusenkyo planteándose como avanzar con su tierna marimacho y ahora, sin saber si fue un milagro navideño, o que Akane probó su propia comida ella aceptaba abiertamente su amor por el, y vaya si pensaba aprovechar esta oportunidad del cielo.

\- ¿y el anillo?- dijo Megumi.

-¿Perdón? –

-El anillo, de compromiso, mi sobrina se merece un buen anillo – Akane estaba tensa, no había caído en el detalle del anillo - ¿algún problema? –

Ranma decidió hablar – bueno, este como usted dice, Akane se merece lo mejor y bueno yo … aun…no puedo pagarle un buen anillo, si eso, por eso estoy ahorrando, ya sabe… - Akane le miraba sonriendo – ella se merece lo mejor.

Nabiki miraba boquiabierta todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no entendía nada de nada, es mas si le pincharan no sangraba, jamás se imagino a su hermanita diciendo esas cosas en publico, nunca y ahora de repente suelta esa historia que Ranma sigue, creando una perfecta historia de amor, su hermanita tramaba algo, estaba segura.

Megumi, miro a Soun - ¿y tú permites que se case? –

\- El amor es el amor Megumi querida, no puedes ir en contra del amor – dijo Soun haciéndose el desentendido.

\- es tu hija, hará lo que mandes, pero bueno, si es lo que te hace feliz, un niño que te insulta y que además no te ha comprado un anillo, Akane querida, siento desilusionarte, pero no te casarás – Akane y Ranma la miraron serios

\- ¿Así? ¿Y por que no? – pregunto mal humorado Ranma apretando a la joven Tendo contra el.

\- Niño, se te ve en la cara de que pasta estás hecho, ¿Cuántas veces la has engañado? – Ranma la miro furioso pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Nodoka sacó las garras por su hijo.

\- Perdone usted señora, mi hijo ama profundamente a Akane-chan y jamás, ¡jamás! La engañaría – Ranma se puso rojo por lo que dijo su madre.

\- Si usted lo dice, yo solo advierto a mi sobrina que no se ilusione, el amor, no existe pero si fuera así, enhorabuena pequeña mía – de repente miró a Nabiki y Kasumi - ¿no les da vergüenza? Su hermana pequeña prometida y ustedes solteras, se quedaran para vestir santos, sobretodo tu Kasumi, yo a tu edad ya estaba casada – dijo escupiendo veneno.

-Pero tía, Kasumi-chan tiene novio – todos miraron a Akane – se llama Tofu y es médico –

Megumi la miró – vaya con que medico, ¿vendrá a cenar?-

\- Claro que si yo misma le llamé esta mañana mientras Kasumi y la tía hacían la cena y Nabiki no tiene tiempo para novios, es la mejor de su clase, tiene unas notas increíbles, es mas sus profesores creen que será una de las grandes empresarias del futuro – hablaba Akane sin soltar a Ranma.

\- Vaya, si que van bien las cosas aquí, Soun ¿Cuál es mi habitación? - dijo cambiando de tema.

Soun se levantó aun extrañado y la guió a la habitación de Akane, pues no tenían más habitaciones. Mientras tanto abajo, una vez confirmado que su tía estaba lejos, Akane se soltó de Ranma y se cruzó de brazos riendo – he estado genial ¿o no? –

Ranma miró ceñudo a su prometida, el estaba tan a gusto con ella en sus brazos y de repente la muy mala se separa de el, pero de repente calló en la cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y hecho - ¿Qué mierda hiciste Akane? –

La joven le miró sería al igual que al resto de su familia – agradéceme que lo hice sino la tía habría convertido tu vida en un infierno estas navidades – Nabiki asintió – pero esto no es gratis – dijo poniendo una cara que Ranma solo había visto en Nabiki – Ranma a cambio de este favor no aceptarás comida de las otras prometidas y por sobretodo no las invitaras a cenar y en el caso de que aparezcan, mas te vale echarlas porque sino iré corriendo a mi tía a decirle que me has dejado y llamare a Ryoga – Ranma iba a hablar pero Akane continuo – y tu Nabiki quiero que me quites la deuda que tengo y la mitad de la de Ranma y sobretodo nada de cámaras ni espiarnos en el dojo, habitación, baño y escuela ni vender información a las otras prometidas ¿queda claro? –

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sabes cuanto dinero perdería? - grito Nabiki ofendida.

\- Tu decides, unas navidades tranquilas o llenas de los reproches de la tía Megumi, tu decides ¿aceptas?-

Nabiki bufo molesta, pues nunca la habían chantajeado, más bien siempre era al revés, pero en cierta forma estaba orgullosa de su hermanita – esta bien de acuerdo -

Akane sonrió y guiño el ojo a Ranma, que para ser sinceros hasta se había excitado al ver a Akane de esa manera, tan firme, tan altiva, tan irresistible.

* * *

Llegó el momento de la cena de Navidad, Akane y Ranma estaban súper acaramelados, tanto que aún sabiendo que era puro teatro el resto de la familia estaba incomoda. Solo faltaba un beso, ¡si hasta un apretón de trasero habían visto!

Ranma estaba encantado con todo el teatro, estaba avanzando más en una noche que en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, subió a su habitación para vestirse y al entrar vio a Akane terminando de arreglarse – Akane… -

La chica se giró y le sonrío – OH Ranma, perdón por invadir tu habitación pero en la mía esta la tía –

\- No, no te preocupes yo… ósea no importa es tu casa, puedes desvestirte aquí si quieres… ¡ósea no! Mierda… - dijo Ranma avergonzado.

Akane volvió a sonreír – tranquilo, te entendí, gracias – Ranma se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de Akane - ¿quieres que salga para vestirte? –

Ranma negó – no tranquila ósea, estás arreglándote yo, puedo, es decir – se sentía estúpido, esa mujer lo hacía actuar como un bobo enamorado, bueno, lo que era ¿no? – Mientras te des la vuelta me vale – soltó de sopetón haciendo a Akane sonrojarse al máximo.

\- Esta bien – Akane se dio la vuelta pero eso no calmaba su nerviosismo, pues escuchaba al chico quitarse la ropa y eso la ponía al límite de sus nervios, ya no era una niña y Ranma tampoco era un niño, sabía lo que su cuerpo quería y sentía por el joven y cada vez era mas difícil disimular, es mas ese estúpido plan que ella había iniciado era una estúpida trampa mortal para ella. En sus planes estaba fingir para ayudarse así misma a ser cariñosa con Ranma, al menos una vez en su vida, sabía que el joven la necesitaba para pasar una velada tranquila así que no dudo y actuó.

Todo salía de maravilla Ranma era dulce y cariñoso con ella, aunque fuera por necesidad de sobrevivir pero ella, se sentía amada, querida, sabía que era un arma de doble filo pero era una chica enamorada. Y se sentía horriblemente mal…

-Akane, ¿me escuchas? – La joven salió de sus pensamientos - ¿estas bien? –

-si, si lo siento, estaba pensando, ¿Qué decías? – preguntó aun sin girarse –

\- Te pregunté que que camisa se me vería mejor si la verde o la blanca – dijo Ranma con ambas en la mano –

\- La blanca –

Ranma rió – pero si aún no las has visto ¿quieres girarte y ayudarme marimacho? – el marimacho lo dijo con gracia lo que provoco que Akane no lo tomara como un insulto real sino como una broma de enamorados.

Al girarse lo vio con el pecho al descubierto con todos sus músculos al aire en un espectáculo solo para ella, en su mano derecha la camisa verde y en la izquierda la blanca, con los pantalones apretados desabrochados los cuales dejaban ver un boxer negro y dorado a la vista. Akane se quedo muda, esa imagen fue demasiado para su juvenil mente – yo… este…creo… la blanca –

Ranma la miró con duda, se miro al espejo y asintió – si, opino igual – se la colocó con calma siendo observado por Akane, para el esa mujer era un delirio y claro que no había pasado desapercibido para el aquel apretado y corto vestido negro, si antes con esos pantalones que llevaba tenía un trasero tentador con ese vestido realmente lo tenía de campeonato, de verdad que era afortunado de tener semejante mujer a su lado, toda suya, o al menos en un futuro lo sería.

La necesitaba cerca, quería tenerla cerca así que sacando sus dotes teatrales fingió no poder abrocharse los botones - ¡mierda! Akane, ¿me ayudas? O acabaré destrozando cada botón – dijo "enfadado"

Akane quería morir, simplemente se acercó y con cuidado de no tocar mas de la cuenta fue abrochando los botones de la camisa del chico, poco a poco el nerviosismo desaparecía y sonrió – estás guapo… - no lo pudo evitar y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su prometido, un piquito, un inocente roce, pero beso al fin y al cabo. Ranma se quedo parado, tieso como una vela y feliz como una perdiz, Akane mal interpretó su silencio y se arrepintió – lo siento, no debí yo… - otro piquito la callo haciéndola sonrojar aún mas si era posible – Ranma… -

El chico serió la abrazo por la cintura pero como siempre alguien interrumpe – Akane- chan cariño ¿estas visible? – era Megumi, Ranma sonrió y se despeino los cabellos arrinconó a Akane contra la pared y se desprendió un par de botones mientras subía un poco el vestido de la joven haciéndola gritar entre risas - ¡ranma por dios!-

Ante ese grito Megumi entró abriendo la puerta con fuerza - ¡akane! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese…? – la pregunta murió en sus labios, al ver la comprometedora escena, a sus ojos los jóvenes estaban haciendo "cosas indebidas" - ¡joven por dios! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla sin su permiso? – Gritó – te matare –

Akane puso a Ranma tras de ella – no no no tía, no me estaba obligando, fue mi culpa – dijo roja .

\- ¿Cómo? Akane no tiene derecho… -

Akane negó mientras bajaba su vestido pues Ranma lo había subido – tía megumi Ranma se estaba cambiando y bueno, me puse cariñosa y claro… disculpe tía – Megumi los miró y Ranma sonrió acercando a la chica por la cintura – ¿le importa salir? No me parece correcto que vea a un hombre en ropa interior… -

Megumi miró desaprobatoriamente - ¿en ropa interior? – Justo después los pantalones de Ranma cayeron a plomo hasta sus tobillos pues aún no los había abrochado – niño ¡por dios! Tápate, Akane que disgustos me estoy llevando –

\- Lo siento tía Megumi – gritó mientras la mujer salía por la puerta – jajajaja ha sido divertido, eres malo con ella –

Ranma recogió sus pantalones – que se fastidie lleva toda la tarde echándome en cara lo poca cosa que soy para ti – Akane se giro – además no me cae bien, acapara toda tu atención – al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo haciendo a Akane sonreír tímida – bueno, yo … -

\- Será mejor que te vistas – dijo abrochando de nuevo los botones esta vez sin nervios – cuando estés listo baja, nos espera una cena divertida – le dio un pequeño beso, pues una vez probados los labios de su prometido era imposible despegarse de ellos – te veo abajo –

Antes de que se girara del todo la agarro del brazo y tirando de ella le dio un beso un poco mas largo, no apasionado, no, muy torpe, al estilo Ranma y Akane, largo y sonoro al final – no tardo – Akane sonrió y se dispuso a bajar pero cuando estaba dándole la espalda al chico notó una palmada en el trasero, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar porque el chico ya le había cerrado la puerta mientras gritaba – lo siento no lo pude evitar – Akane miro a la puerta con una sonrisa y se dispuso a bajar.

* * *

Una vez abajo, la familia estaba reunida a la mesa, los patriarcas llevaban unos gorritos de Papa Noel, estaban cantando villancicos, mientras Nabiki miraba aburrida la tele esperando que Nodoka y su hermana trajeran la cena. Megumi miraba con mala cara al joven que estaba al lado de su sobrina acaparando toda su atención y eso no lo toleraría – Akane cario, siéntate a mi lado que hace mucho que no te veo –

Ranma miró a la mujer mientras agarraba a la chica del brazo – Akane esta donde debe estar, junto a su prometido –

\- Ja muchacho ¿crees que Akane te prefiere a ti? Yo soy su tía favorita – dijo con superioridad la mujer.

\- y yo el hombre al que ama –

\- no permitiré que sigas ilusionándola – replicó con mal humor.

\- ¿Qué sabe usted de lo que siento ni siquiera me conoce? – Grito ya enfadado Ranma – no se atreva a decir que no la amo, ni que no me importa, Akane es mi prometida y se casará conmigo le guste o no, vieja amargada –

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados y sorprendidos, sabían que el teatro era para tener la fiesta en paz pero Ranma había llegado a un límite y había explotado soltando todo lo que tenía dentro. Akane le miraba roja, no sabía que sentir pues sabía que todo era debido a su plan pero lo ocurrido arriba en la habitación y esto la hacían dudar ¿y si sí la amaba? ¿Y si el quería estar con ella? La cabeza de Akane iba muy rápido.

Soun y Genma lloraban felices y casi podían ver una nueva boda en el horizonte, incluso los nietos estaban imaginando ya –hijo, eres todo un hombretón – exclamó Genma dándole una tremenda palmada en la espalda que casi le rompe la columna – tu si que eres un Saotome –

\- La cena está lista – gritaron Nodoka y Kasumi en la puerta del salón. Habían preparado un delicioso banquete que la familia no tardo en atacar. La velada fue normal entre risas, comentarios, y algúna discusión entre Megumi y Ranma por la forma de comer del chico – muchacho mastica y no hables con la boca llena, pareces un animal –

Ranma tragó y con superioridad dijo – seré un animal pero su sobrina me ama mucho ¿verdad mi princesa marimacho? – le dijo a la joven que tenía una vena en la frente.

\- Ni en navidades cambias ¿verdad? Mi pervertido… - Akane le dio un codazo en la cara.

\- Bruta-

-Anormal-

Ranma miraba la cara de satisfacción de Megumi - ¿qué? ¿Le resulta gracioso?-

Megumi asintió – cada vez me queda mas claro que eres una farsa muchacho. Mi pobre Akane cuanto vas a sufrir – y miró a Kasumi – Querida ¿y tu novio? ¿No iba a venir? –

\- Es verdad – dijo Nodoka harta de esa mujer y su lengua viperina – Tofu me llamó, vendrá tras la cena pues tenía varios pacientes, estará al caer –

Kasumi miro con agradecimiento a Nodoka quien le saco la lengua con burla a Megumi quien echaba humo por las orejas.

La velada paso y el doctor Tofu llegó, estaba muy nervioso pues había oído historias sobre la tía Megumi y eso además de fingir ser el novio de su dulce Kasumi le tenía histérico – buenas noches, siento el retraso –

Megumi le miró, era un hombre normal, y cegatón. Se le veía torpe, poca cosa pero bueno, no le importaba mucho – mejor tarde que nunca, soy Megumi, la tía de Kasumi – Tofu tembló ante esa mujer, se parecía enormemente a Akane-chan solo que en los ojos de esa mujer no había ni pizca de la dulzura de la joven.

\- Tofu, un placer –

Se sentó a la mesa y siguieron hasta que llegó la hora de los juegos navideños – familia – habló Nabiki – y si jugamos al "Cuanto sabes de" –

\- ¿qué es eso? Nunca he jugado – dijo Ranma.

Akane asintió contenta – si, solíamos jugar con mama, se ponen las cartas sobre diferentes temas y preguntas de esos temas en la mesa y entonces se tira los dados el numero mas alto pregunta al mas bajo sobre el tema que diga la carta que elige al azar y luego se vuelven a tirar los dados y es el preguntado quien pregunta al mas bajo, es fácil. – explicó Akane entusiasmada a un Ranma no muy convencido.

\- No se no creo que juegue –

\- Vamos es divertido – decía Nodoka – yo me apunto –

-No se, me parece un juego muy tonto… - tenía miedo a los temas de las tarjetas, temía no saber nada y que Megumi tuviera otro motivo para meterse con el.

\- Por favor Ranma hazlo por mi – le dijo Akane mirándole poniendo ojos de cachorrito – por favor amor… -

\- ¿AMOR? – Grito Tofu asustado, al ver la cara de todos calló en la cuenta – oh si, claro jejeje que despistado aun no me acostumbro a oírte llamarle así, os daba mucha vergüenza pero… - Kasumi le miro diciéndole con la mirada siempre amable que mejor se callaba.

Nabiki sudaba frío pero haciendo como que no paso nada miro a su mas que nunca cuñadito – bueno cuñadito ¿te apuntas? – Ranma suspiro y asintió.

Comenzaron el juego y sorpresivamente Ranma sacó el número mas alto y Megumi el mas bajo, Ranma rezo por que le tocara un tema complicado, levanto una carta y vio el tema "animales de granja" – no me fastidies esto es una bobada, ¿puedo cambiar? –

\- lo siento amor, tiene que ser eso – dijo Akane con gracia ante un Ranma que suspiraba.

\- Bien, animal de granja que tiene crines –

-Caballo – contesto aburrida Megumi –

\- Bien 1 de 5, animal de granja ¿que tiene pollitos? Oh venga ya eso se lo sabe hasta el idiota de Gosunkugi –

\- Cállate niño no me dejas pensar –

\- ¿EN SERIO TIENE QUE PENSAR ESTO? – Ranma recibió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su madre – vamos…

\- Gallina –

\- que difícil, animal de granja que avisa del amanecer –

\- Gallo –

Y así siguieron hasta que Megumi saco las 5 preguntas – ¿se sentirá orgullosa no? – Megumi le miro retadora

Volvieron a tirar los dados y el número mas bajo era Tofu, la carta era "ser humano" – bien, soy medico será simple –

\- numero de huesos de la mano –

\- 27 – dijo Tofu casi al segundo

\- el pabellón de la oreja es una estructura…-

\- Cartilaginosa – todos miraban asombrados la rapidez del hombre.

\- numero de dientes de una persona adulta –

\- 32 dientes – contesto rápido el hombre provocando la furia de Megumi.

-Vaya Tofu eres un erudito en biología – dijo Soun asombrado

\- Bueno soy medico es mi deber…- decía sonrojado.

Pasaron un tiempo jugando, la verdad era divertido oír las barbaridades que decían algunos como por ejemplo Genma que dijo que el baile flamenco era originario de China y no de España, o Soun que contesto que los tacos eran de Tailandia y no de México.

Todo era divertido estaban pasando un buen rato en familia, hasta Megumi se divertía de los errores de los demás hasta que llego el momento de preguntar de Nabiki, para su mala suerte el número mas bajo fue Ranma.

-Vaya cuñadito, empecemos el tema es… - de repente una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en la cara de Nabiki haciendo temblar a Ranma esperando un tema retorcido como física quántica o microbiología, que demonios, si era bruto hasta para los idiomas… - cuanto sabes de la persona de tu izquierda –

Akane y Ranma se sonrojaron, la joven era la persona de su izquierda y si eso salía mal todo el teatro se iría a la porra, Megumi los pillaría y tendrían una velada horrible – bueno… no pasa nada… pregunta – dijo Ranma fingiendo desinterés.

Nabiki sonrió – hermanita toma un papel y en cuanto haga la pregunta escribes la respuesta sin que Ranma la vea, cuando el conteste enseñarás la respuesta a ver si coincidís – Akane asintió y tomo el papel y un Boli.

\- bien cuñadito primera pregunta , color favorito de mi hermanita –

\- Amarillo – la respuesta fue tan rápida que Akane no tuvo tiempo a terminar de escribir.

\- wow que rápido, hermanita que escribiste – Akane levantó el papel que traía "amaril" – vaya, ni le dio tiempo a acabar, muy bien. – Ranma se sonrojo – segunda comida favorita de Akane –

\- Helado de fresa y chocolate con mucho sirope – que preguntas más tontas pensaba el chico

Akane se sonrojo y asintió enseñando el papel, Ranma había acertado.

\- Tercera, mayor miedo de Akane –

Ranma se quedo callado un minuto – es que tiene miedo a muchas cosas, arañas, fantasmas, oscuridad, películas de miedo, monstruos… pero creo que… si lo tengo, el mayor miedo de Akane es el agua, ya sabéis ahogarse, porque no sabe nadar.

Akane le miraba con los ojos brillantes, Ranma la conocía a la perfección – correcto amor… -

Ranma sonrío y le dio un beso en la frente – nadie te conoce mejor que yo niña boba –

Nabiki miraba de reojo a su tía que echaba humo por las orejas – bien cuarta profesión favorita de Akane –

\- Esa también es complicada, porque le encantan los niños y un día me dijo que le gustaría ser maestra pero no, ese no es, profesora de gimnasia también le gustaba por lo de llevar el dojo pero si no me falla la memoria ella quería hacer medicina, si me quedo con esa, doctora – dijo serio Ranma.

Nabiki miró a su hermana que con una sonrisa radiante enseño el papel " medico"

\- Medico y doctora no es lo mismo – dijo Megumi con tal de hacer al chico quedar mal.

Ranma tembló de furia – es lo mismo vieja amargada-

\- ¿A quien llamas vieja mal educado? –

\- A usted bruja –

Antes de que fuera a mas Tofu intervino – yo soy medico y me llaman Doctor Tofu, conclusión, es lo mismo y Akane cuando hagas la carrera tendrías un sitio en mi consulta, serás una gran DOCTORA – dijo dando énfasis.

\- Gracias Doctor Tofu –

-bien, quinta y última pregunta tamaño de pecho de Akane –

\- 95 D – dijo Ranma seguro hasta que se dio cuenta de la pregunta -¡Nabiki! Eso no lo trae la tarjeta –

\- No pero me alegro de preguntar no sabía que la conocías tanto tanto… - rió Nabiki ante una Akane catatónico y un Ranma rojo

-Ranmaaaaaaaaaaa – la cabeza de Soun tomó el tamaño de una serpiente gigante – que le has hecho a mi bebeeeeeeee, te matareeee-

\- No no lo he hecho nada –

Akane harta se levanto – oigan, lo que sepa o no sepa mi prometido de mi no es asunto suyo, y di la maldita ultima pregunta Nabiki –

Nabiki paro de reírse – bueno bueno, no hace falta ser agresivas ultima pregunta flor favorita de Akane –

\- Esa es fácil, rosas rojas y su puede ser una gran ramo que abulte mucho mejor – dijo Ranma seguro de si mismo - ¿he acertado no? – le pregunto a su prometida quien asintió enamorada apoyándose en su hombro mostrando el papel con la respuesta.

Todos miraban a la feliz pareja, la tía Megumi era un monstruo a sus ojos, pero había servido para unir a esa loca y testaruda pareja.

-Familia las 12 – dijo Kasumi contenta – hora de abrir los regalos –

Megumi la miró – no eres muy mayor para estas tonterías Kasumi querida –

Soun ya estaba harto de el trato de Megumi para con sus hijas – para celebrar la navidad y dar regalos a sus seres queridos nunca se es mayor y si tan poco a gusto esta pues no haber venido que nadie la necesita aquí – todos miraron asombrados al patriarca.

\- Soun, no sabes nada – se levantó y se fue.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala hasta que Nodoka hablo – bueno mientras yo traigo te ustedes dan los regalos –

* * *

Nodoka salio de la habitación a buscar a Megumi, quería entenderla saber el porque de ese odio hacia Soun, la encontró en la habitación de Akane con algo en las manos. - ¿Megumi? –

La mujer se dio la vuelta y escondió entre sus ropas la foto - ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar abajo celebrando la dichosa Navidad –

\- quiero entenderla, tener una charla de mujer a mujer-

\- deje de fingir que se preocupa por mi ¿quiere? –

Nodoka se sentó a su lado – se lo que se siente, perder a alguien que amas, y no querer continuar pero se debe ser fuerte y seguir viviendo, feliz…

Megumi suspiro – soy una bruja, su hijo tiene razón pero… esta bien le contare – nodoka sonrío y asintió – cuando yo tenia la edad de Akane mi hermanita tenia 14 años, recuerdo que yo la mimaba muchísimo, era mi hermanita, la luz de mis ojos, era igual a mi, parecíamos gemelas, dos gotas de agua… éramos la una para la otra – Nodoka la tomo de las manos al escuchar su voz quebrarse – por ese tiempo Soun rondaba la casa, y no por mi hermana, por mi…-

Nodoka abrió los ojos - ¿Cómo soun… era su pretendiente – megumi asintió.

-Si, yo, no se me hacia gracia, era un muchachito mal hablado, mal educado y muy bruto, siempre me llamaba bruja era igual a… -

\- Ranma con Akane… -

Megumi volvió a asentir – si, yo me enamore de el y el juro que se casaría conmigo, que nunca había visto rostro mas bello que el mío, hasta que… un día apareció Naoko y el se quedo prendado de ella, olvidándose de mi – nodoka escuchaba atenta – le deteste, deje de creer en el amor, el me había dicho que estaba loco por mi pero era mentira, el no me amaba solo le atraía de quien en verdad se enamoro fue de mi hermana… Por mas que lo intente no podía odiarla, era mi hermanita y no estaba al corriente de mi relación con Soun, cuando Naoko cumplió 17 años el le pidió matrimonio y ella acepto. Yo ciega de ira acepte la proposición de quien se convirtió en mi marido por casi 32 años… pero no logre amarle, me cerré tanto en banda que le hice infeliz a el y a mi misma.

\- Lo siento, tanto… -

\- Aun le amo, ¿sabes? Y no odio a mis sobrinas, nunca solo es que me recuerdan tanto a el de joven, con ese pelo castaño y esa mirada dulce… pero con Akane, todo fue distinto ella era tan parecida a mi que me jure que esa niña jamás sufriría por amor. La protegería con mi vida, y hoy al llegar y ver a su hijo, tan parecido a Soun en la forma de ser, me dio temor pensar que… le hiciera lo mismo a mi pequeña Akane – Megumi rompió en llanto y Nodoka la abrazo – la ama tanto, que … me siento fatal … - saco la foto que minutos antes estaba observando, en ella un joven Soun aparecía junto con la pequeña Akane en brazos – es mi mayor tesoro… -

Nodoka sonrío – sabes, debería bajar y olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro, sea feliz Megumi, todos merecemos ser felices, sobretodo usted que por la felicidad de su hermana renuncio al amor de su vida… - Nodoka se levanto – baje seguro Papa Noel le ha dejado algo bajo el árbol.-

La mujer sonrío y asintió bajaron y todos estaban con los regalos aun sin abrir – te esperábamos tía megumi – grito Akane – toma, para ti de Papa Noel –

La mujer sonrío y abrieron los regalos, para Nabiki joyas, ropa y una calculadora de última generación, para Kasumi un hermoso vestido cortesía de Tofu, una colección de libros de cocina y delantal personalizado.

Soun y Genma recibieron un tablero de sogi nuevo y nodoka recibió una funda de Katana nueva y un kimono.

Ranma había recibido un traje de entrenamiento unas muñequeras y una pulserita de plata de parte de Akane, llevaba grabad la fecha en que Ranma llego a la casa, ese regalo fue el que mas le gusto, en verdad la tía de Akane no le caía bien pero le había ayudado mucho en su relación con la chica.

Akane recibió un vestido, reveladora ropa interior de parte de su suegra para mantener entretenido a su varonil hijo y unos perfumes. Ranma le entrego un gran paquete y uno mas pequeñito, en el grande un álbum donde el chico había puesto muchas fotos de ellos en estos años con pequeños mensajes, la ultima foto de ellos traía un mensaje _"años contigo, años colocados en estas páginas y las que quedan en blanco son los años que vamos a rellenar de aquí en adelante, tu eres mi futuro."_

A Akane se le saltaron las lágrimas, ese bobo era el mayor patán del mundo pero era su bobo y lo amaba. El mas pequeños era una cadenita en forma de corazón con sus iniciales y las de Ranma y un _"siempre contigo"_ en la parte de atrás – Ranma, es el mejor regalo del mundo, gracias – le dijo abrazándole

\- la cadenita se me ocurrió en el ultimo momento ¿te gusta? – ella asintió feliz le dio un beso delante de todos, aunque ya no les sorprendía para ellos los chicos habían dejado de fingir hace mucho tiempo, sabían que para ellos nunca fue teatro, sino algo muy real que habían aprovechado para poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y se alegraban.

\- Te amo marimacho –

\- ¿A quién llamas marimacho idiota? – dijo malhumorada, de verdad ese tonto no cambiaba.

\- oh vamos era una broma ¿y como idiota? Pechos planos –

Akane saco un mazo y se lo estampo en la cabeza – pervertido… - la familia suspiro, por mucho que avanzaran siempre serian los mismos, dos adolescentes bocazas, celosos y brutos que lo arreglan todo a golpes pero bueno, las malas costumbres nunca cambian… - por cierto también te amo – y ranma medio ido sonrío.

Megumi observaba en silencio y noto un toque en el hombro – Megumi, se que no acabamos bien pero – soun le entrego un regalo – feliz navidad – la mujer sonrío por primera vez en muchos años pero no una burlesca ni falsa, una sonrisa de verdad, de corazón. Por primera vez en muchos años, Megumi había perdonado y olvidado el pasado, dispuesta a recuperar la felicidad.

* * *

Los días pasaron y la tía Megumi se había ido, en la casa Tendo ya estaban preparando la fiesta de Noche vieja para despedir el año, todo continuo con calma Akane y Ranma estaban mejor que nunca y Nabiki estaba que se mordía las uñas por todo el dinero que iba a perder este año gracias a la promesa que le hizo a su hermanita – de verdad Akane ¿ni una foto? Vamos las prometidas pagarían millones por una foto vuestra…

Akane miro enfadada – te dije que no – de repente callo en la cuenta y miro a su prometido – Ranma, es raro que las chicas no hayan aparecido ¿sabes algo? –

Ranma simplemente negó – estarán por ahí a saber – y siguió mirando la tele con una sonrisa recordando un momento en especial.

 **Flash back**

Era la hora de la despedida y todos estaban en la puerta por la partida de la tía Megumi, Ranma tenia abrazada a Akane desde atrás mirando a la mujer despedirse de la familia – Ranma, podemos hablar –el joven se puso tenso, era la primera vez que esa mujer le llamaba por su nombre y no niño o algo así, asintió temblando y se alejo un poco con la mujer.

\- Lo se todo, se de tu maldición, se de la horrible relación que llevabas con Akane, se que eres un celoso y que tienes 3 prometidas mas – dijo mirándole a los ojos haciéndole temblar – pero también se que la amas muchísimo –

Ranma no sabia que decir estaba quieto como una vela pues esa mujer lo atemorizaba solo Akane y su madre le hacían temblar así – yo, puedo explicarlo es todo culpa de mi padre y esas locas ellas… - Megumi lo interrumpió.

\- Lo se, Akane-chan me lo ha contado todo, no te preocupes les haré una visita, he estado en china un par de años y se lidiar con amazonas, además de que una de ellas me debe un favor… se llama Cologne ¿te suena? –

\- ¿Conoces a la momia?-

\- Sabes Ranma, tú y yo podemos ser grandes amigos, tú cuidas a mi sobrina y yo me encargo de los problemas de terceras personas, incluso de P-chan… -

-¿Cómo sabes? – grito sorprendido

La mujer sonrío con maldad – una tía sabe todos los secretos de sus sobrinas, y odio a los aprovechados… hoy cenare cerdito al horno –

Ranma sonrío – gracias señora – y la abrazó – si no es por usted yo seguiría siendo un bobo y perdiéndome a la maravillosa mujer que es Akane, gracias –

Megumi le devolvió el abrazo – yo no hice nada, fuisteis vosotros que madurasteis, llámalo milagro de navidad – al separarse le miro- y llámame tía Megumi, sobrino…-

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ranma sonreía – de verdad que no tengo idea que paso con ellas, el otro día pase por el Neko Haten y estaba cerrado – no sabía que habría hecho Megumi con ellas pero funcionó.

Akane aun no estaba convencida y miro el periódico de su padre – ¡ay dios! – grito alarmada – MIRAD: _Heredera de la fortuna mas grande de Nerima Kodachi Kuno ha sido encerrada en el psiquiátrico de Tokio asegurando haber sido atacada por una bruja que la iba a matar para obligarla a separarse de su prometido, el chico aun no ha dado señales ni se ha puesto en contacto con la familia_ – Nabiki exploto en carcajadas mientras que Ranma miraba atento y leía una y otra vez – Ranma ¿sabes algo? –

Ranma negó – mira esto _"La dueña del local de Okonomiyakis Ukyo Kuonji ha tenido que cerrar su local debido a que usaba productos ilegales en su cocina, debido a esto tiene prohibido abrir otro local en la ciudad y debido a esto se ha ido de la ciudad."_ – Ranma miraba asombrado recordando las palabras de la tía Megumi, de verdad esa mujer era dura de pelar, y buena en hundir a la gente, muy buena.

\- Dios mío, también hace tiempo que no veo a P-chan- Ranma tiro el periódico a la basura - ¿qué haces Ranma? –

El joven Saotome miraba a la mujer que tenia en frente, el mal de sus compañeros no le producía ningún sentimiento, Ukyo un poco pero luego recordaba la de veces que habían dañado, secuestrado o insultado a Akane y se le olvidaba – nada amor, ¿damos un paseo? Te invito a un chocolate caliente – Akane le miro con los ojitos brillantes y el la beso, si, la tía Megumi era muy buena deshaciéndose de sus problemas, ella había cumplido su parte, ahora le tocaba a el cumplir la suya, y sabe dios que haría lo posible porque esa pequeña mujer que tenia en sus brazos fuera feliz.

* * *

 **Bueno primero de todo Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que esten pasando unas fiestas maravillosas. Quería hacer algo de navidad pero no muy tipico, algo diferente lo típico y real que se ve en una casa en navidades, cenas, juegos y problemas familiares jajajaja**

 **¿que les parecio? si me dejan algun review para decirme lo agradezco de verdad, ya sabeis contadme todo lo bueno y lo malo las criticas siempre son buenas. Me quedo un poco largo pero bueno, es mi regalo de navidad así que no pasa nada.**

 **Que mas que mas, ah si como siempre siento las faltas muchisimo.**

 **En cuanto a mis otras historias no os preocupeis actualizare ambas solo que mi vida es algo caótica en estas fechas por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo.**

 **Agradecer de antemano a los que la leais y a los que no pues también, es navidad jejeje.**

 **Un abrazo a todos y de nuevo Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
